All the things you said
by L0VEbites
Summary: Three things about my life after the change I remembered & knew:1. I was a vampire, and I had very strong feeling for fellow vampire Edward.2. I moved from my home town three years prier, when my mother left my dad.3. and lastly a name Jacob.  B
1. Chapter 1

hi! Welcome! i dont own and of the twilight characters!(no matter how much i wish i did lol)

anyways on with the story! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**All the Things You Said**

Chapter one: Mortality

I don't remember much about my mortal life. I was a very shy girl, born and raised in a small town, when I was 15 my mother was transferred and we moved to a bigger city. I lived a very simple life, until that night. But that, that I remember as if it never ended, every night I dream of it.

I woke to the sounds of my mother's screams. I rushed to her room just in time to see the life leave her eyes, and for her killer to notice me. He smiled wickedly as tore his lips from her bleeding neck; he tossed her to the ground like a doll. Her lifeless eyes held me in a trace until his bloodthirsty laugh distracted me. He walked towards me slowly, taking his time. At first I thought it was his smile that made my blood run cold, but no what did it was the razor fangs that hung over his lip, smeared with my mother's blood. A scream rose and clawed it way up my throat, but I held it in. I knew no one would hear me, it would do no good. I stood and waited for my demise, how easily I could think about my death. My thoughts wandered to how he would kill me, but they were all thrown away when he suddenly embraced me. I stood ridged in his arms, unable to move. He placed whispering kisses upon my neck, causing my heart to go into frenzied palpitations. He laughed quietly, he knew exactly what he was doing to me, and I hated him for it. He was toying with me, his prey. I wanted to push him away but I found I really couldn't move. Then suddenly I knew what he was, he was a vampire and I was his next victim. I felt his fangs bite into the delicate flesh on my neck. Tears lightly fell down my checks. I closed my eyes and pictured my mother, waiting for the end.

Suddenly his fangs were torn from my neck. Blood flowed gently down my chest. The vampire was on the ground, being torn to pieces by, what I assumed to be, another vampire. Once he finished he pulled me into his arms and swiftly jumped out the window. His blond hair shone in the moonlight, he was so beautiful, and he looked to be about thirty or so. His blue eyes stared down at me, then to my bleeding wound then back to me. "By this time tomorrow you will be one of us." He said more to himself than me with a sigh. He didn't speak again until we reached a large manor.

We burst in the front door and we were surrounded by six others. He climbed the stairs two at a time and laid me on a large red bed. Soon the others entered three boys and three girls. The oldest walked towards my savor and lovingly placed her arm around him. She must be the mother, and he the father. A large blond boy held a pixie like black haired girl. A blond, that could have been a model, and a boy with dark hair, held each others hand. There was also another, a boy with shaggy, russet colored hair, stood alone, leaning against the door frame.

I looked at them all, and then back at the father. He smiled sadly and began his explanation. He and his family were all vampires, but they did not attack humans, they were vegetarians in a sense. He explained that I would also become a vampire, and that I was welcomed into their family with open arms. The transformation would seem long but it would only take twenty-four hours and it would be horribly painful. As soon as he said this the pain started. My whole body felt as if it was on fire. The scream I'd been holding back finally came out. I could feel my bones snapping and mending repeatedly. I convulsed on the bed for what seemed like hours but was really only a few moments. The suddenly he was there at my sides quietly reassuring me, comforting me, holding me. How I wish I knew the shaggy haired boy's name. I sat there helpless and hurting in his lap, unable to control my screams, and movements.

How beautiful he was, a god. Just be seeing him the pain lessened, my screams become quieter, and less frequent. A pulsing rang through my body, it had a calming effect, the pain ebbed away as the pulsing slowed and eventually stopped. I looked up to the saggy haired boy and smiled. He smiled in return. Finally I could ask what his name.

As I opened my mouth to speak however I was interrupted by the father. He asked the boy to come to him, they whispered urgently and glanced at me many times.

After a few highly annoying moments I decided I deserved to know what was going on. I raised my voice and demanded to know what they were whispering about.

"My dear, do you know how long you laid there on the bed for?"

"Twenty-four hours, like you said."

"No my dear, you transformed in under two hours."

I could see their fear, I could sense it, and suddenly it all hit me at once. The smells, the fine details one never noticed before. Everything was heightened, including my bloodlust. My thirst bubbled up inside me, and all I could see hear and feel was blood, the pulsing, the color, the heat, and the feeling of it rushing down my throat. I heard my self suddenly hiss at this welcoming family. I was shocked at my own actions. I wanted to kill, I wanted blood, and I wanted to quench my thirst. I felt myself coil, like a lioness hunting prey, and then I lunged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey!

ok so this is my first fan fic so be nice!

let me know how u feel about it, constructive critism welcomed! hehe

so review! please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: awake and dreaming

Chapter two: awake and dreaming

Have you even been in that foggy place, hidden inside your mind? The place where the moment the suns rays wake you, your dream carries on with you into reality. A place where you confuse last night's sweet fantasies or horrid nightmares with the truth. A place where you can live out your greatest fear, or find true happiness. This place is forever twisted in my mind, every morning I awake in that foggy place and never leave. Legends of vampires and creatures that go bump in the night, that weren't supposed to be real, are suddenly my life's story. How can I ever be sure that I am truly awake?

As I lunged into the air, I woke up. I don't really sleep its more like a dream state, only I can do it, none in my family can. The suns rays filtered in through my black curtains; covering my marble skin in shining diamonds. Next to me, lay my russet haired boy. I smiled as he looked up at me, my long brown hair falling around his face as I kissed him. He smiled as he asked "What did you 'dream' about?" he laughed and he accented with his fingers.

"The night I met you," I answered smiling "and how I nearly attacked you." I finished looking away.

"Aw yes," he whispered in a velvet voice "We were lucky that Alice shouted and I caught you. I am still astounded by how you immediately calmed when I began to sing softly in your ear. Who knew that music truly did calm the savage beast?" He said laughing at my expense as he put a finger under my chin and moved my head to look into his eyes. Humor flashed intensely back at me.

I hit him playfully in the chest. He rolled us and pinned me down; he laughed and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I grinned back and flipped him under me. I looked into his eyes and smiled, suddenly they clouded over, something was bothering him.

"What's bothering you?" I asked worried Alice had seen something. He looked away from me and stared out the window.

"You said _his_ name again last night." He avoided my eyes while he said it then looked intensely into them, as if searching for some hidden truth.

"I-I-I did? I don't recall even dreaming about him…" I said as I looked out the window. Suddenly it came back to me, in rapid flashes. He and I were at a cool beach, sitting on a large, fallen tree. His arm was around me as we joked and laughed, he was so warm, and I fit into his broad chest perfectly. When I smiled up at him, his face was clouded and I couldn't make out his features, I laughed as I playfully hit him, knowing it wouldn't do any damage. "Oh Jacob." I laughed. In the back round a wolf howled.

I looked back down at him, and I kissed him on the nose. "I'm sorry, Edward."

He smiled. "It's not your fault."

"But it is," I said as I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"It only I could find him, but I don't know where to look…."

Edward came and sat down beside me and pulled me into his chest. "In sure we could find him it might just take some time."

'I know but I have so many questions, and I might not even know it's him when I see him. All I have to go on is a beach, a fallen tree, his laugh, his broad chest and how warm he was. It looked like it was late fall early winter and he was just in a t-shirt…strange. And that random wolf howl, it's all so bizarre."

"Yes very bizarre, you wouldn't happen to remember his last name do you?"

"No, I don't, sorry." I said as I shook my head. He smiled and held me. Soft foot falls climbed the stairs and halted outside our door. Edward heaved a sigh and answered her silent question. "Come on in Alice."

Alice bounded in, a huge smile on her face. She danced to the bed and sat with grace that it would put a ballerina to shame. She looked from me to Edward and shook her head. Edward's eyes smoldered and hers smoldered right back, another one of their silent conversations. For more my benefit then theirs she said out loud "Don't you have a mysterious boy with wolves as his back round music named Jacob to find?" she said as she raised her brow, giving him a look that was meant to show him something obvious. His eyes widened and he jumped up from the bed, kissed my cheek and left the room.

I looked at Alice shaking my head, "I hate it when you two do that." I said throwing up my hands.

"Do what?"

"Have a silent conversation, and tell him something from one of your visions or something and keep it from me!"

"We don't always keep it from you…not for a huge length of time." She said with an evil smile.

"Alice please tell me! You know you want to, what does it have to do with this Jacob and wolves?" I pleaded.

She shook her finger at me and stood. "That would ruin the surprise. Now come down stairs."

I gave her an intense look "Alice you're my best friend so why are u kidnapping me?"

She gave me an innocent look, "What are u talking about? The mall is not kidnapping."

"Oh Alice why do u torture me so? I thought you loved me." I said trying to guilt her out of taking me shopping.

"Stop whining, and come on. Edward needs time to figure out who your mystery boy is." She said as she dragged me out the door.

"I can not believe you dragged me around that mall for five hours! And you said you loved me." I said and I shook my head.

"Oh stop it, Edward will love the outfit I bought you and you know it."

"That's beside the point." I said as I sat on the love seat.

"Oh that's very interesting. Bella I think you should go see Edward."

"What did you see? What did Edward find?" I asked but she just shook her head. I ran to find Edward. He was in the study on the computer. She turned around and smiled.

"I think I might have found where to look." He showed me a picture of the beach from my dream. "Is this the beach from your dream?" I nodded "it just outside of a reserve called La Push. There's been recent reports of giant wolves in the area.


End file.
